The Loyal Hawaiian
"The Loyal Hawaiian" is the thirtieth chapter of Into the Forest. It is the fourth and final chapter to be narrated by Luther Perez. Chapter Quote "I took a little break." - Delinquent Habits Summary The chapter opens up on Sunday, June 8, 2014 at 08:09:11 in Los Angeles, California. Luther is sitting in an airplane. He is on his way to Honolulu, Hawaii so he can see Teyo. When the plane lands in Honolulu, Luther finds a car waiting for him. He is driven to a hotel called the Loyal Hawaiian. He spends some time exploring the hotel, being impressed with how nice it is. He takes the elevator up to Teyo's suite. Teyo thanks Luther for traveling out to see him and offers him a drink. He tells Luther that this will be the only time over the next few days where he speaks to him about work. Teyo informs Luther that Memo woke up three nights ago. Memo told his lawyer everything regarding the Frogtown incident. Luther and Teyo discuss the situation, Teyo saying that he already has to deal with so much. He wants Luther to kill Memo when he returns to Los Angeles. Luther says he will do it. Teyo buys Luther a suit and a jacket as gifts. Luther returns to his suite to take a nap. He wakes up at around 8pm. He puts on his new suit and visits Teyo again. Teyo is drinking and the two don't talk here. They both exit the hotel and head over to a sushi bar. Luther finds himself wishing that Tweetie and Juarez were with him. He starts feeling angry, but the anger vanishes when he begins eating sushi. He has never had sushi before and he discovers he enjoys the taste. As the two continue talking, Luther starts thinking about Juarez again. If he were here, Luther is sure he would have caused all sorts of trouble in the restaurant. Teyo asks Luther if he has any children. Luther says he does not. When they leave the restaurant, Teyo doesn't get into the car. He says he feels like walking, but he tells Luther to check his seat. Luther confesses that whenever he walks into a place like that restaurant, the first thought to enter his mind is that he would like to kill everyone inside. He describes the violent actions he would enjoy performing on people. His second thought is that he would like to come off as a nice person. He would even like to pay for everybody's meals. Even Luther himself is shocked by this confession, but Teyo just smiles and says that this feeling is the "roar" in him. Luther checks the backseat of the car and finds a wad of money. The driver of the car makes a few suggestions of places Luther could visit, but he ignores those suggestions. He says that after a night like that, he needs to feel like himself again. Luther tells the driver to bring him to the nearest club. Along the way, he calls Tweetie. Tweetie has been watching Luther's dogs while he has been away. Luther spends some time in two different clubs. He ends up getting bored in the first one and gets chased out of the second by security guards. After the second club, he tells his driver to take him back to the hotel. The driver does not listen to him this time. Instead he tells Luther that, "your friend suggested here," before pulling into a deserted parking lot. The driver tells Luther to head to an apartment numbered 216. As Luther explores the area, he is unable to find the apartment. He starts getting paranoid. He took an expensive trip to Hawaii, his crew is back in California, he is currently drunk, and he has a bunch of money on him. He turns around to get back into the car but the car is gone. Luther looks up and sees the light of an apartment turn on. He can see that the number is 216. He knocks on the door and a Korean woman opens the door. She invites him inside. She is with a group of other women. They are prostitutes and Luther quickly goes to enjoy himself. The Narcons comment to tell the futures of three of these women. When Luther leaves the apartment, he finds the car waiting for him again. He heads back to the hotel to find the lobby almost completely empty, except for the presence of a receptionist. He takes the elevator back up to Teyo's suite, but he decides not to enter when he hears the sounds of a woman inside of the suite. He bumps into this woman on the elevator later. He returns to his own suite and falls asleep. When Luther wakes up, he discovers that Teyo has checked out of the hotel. He left behind a bottle of vodka, a dozen shirts, a tangerine tie, and a note. Written on the note is an apology for Teyo making a hasty departure. There is an envelope with more money in it as well. Luther decides to walk over to the beach. He sits under an umbrella and watches the sunset. He thinks about the woman that was with Teyo in his suite. The chapter ends on Monday, June 9, 2014 at 19:12:58 in Honolulu, Hawaii. Category:Chapters